Mysterious Knowledge
by rclighter
Summary: Katie lost her home and only brother after a mobile suit attack destroyed everything. She is injuryed and rescued by Gundam pilot Trowa Barton. She discovers that she somehow knows a good deal about the gundams, and that she may be in love with Trowa...
1. Chapter 1

"Do you hear that?" Anne asked her older brother Matthew.

"Yeah," he said.

Anna and Matthew were sitting on their back porch, playing cards.

"It's probably the military base trying out new mobile suits. You should be used to that by now," he said.

"I am," she said, "but that sounds really close. The is only a couple miles away."

"Blackjack," Matthew said, laying his cards on the table.

"I got nothing," she said, laying her cards down as well.

Anna stood up and walked down the porch steps.

"Where are you going? Matthew asked.

"To see where that noise is coming from," she said.

Matthew stood up and followed her around the house to their front yard. Suddenly, Anna stopped dead in her tracks. A few miles away, a battle was underway, between a group of mobile suits.

"What the hell?" she said shocked.

"That's not practice," he said.

Above them, more mobile suit carriers were dropping more suits. One of the mobile suits landed only a few hundred feet from them.

"GET INSIDE!" Matthew shouted, over the loud mobile suit, " AROUND BACK!"

He grabbed his sister's hand and started running.

"WE HAVE TO FIND SHELTER!" Their father shouted from the porch.

"TO THE BASEMENT!" Matthew shouted.

As he ran up the steps Anna fell down. Anna quickly got to her feet and followed her brother inside their house. As she followed her brothers downstairs, she remembered her new puppy was outside.

"Katie!" she gasped.

She ran outside where the mobile suits had expanded their battle to her front yard.

"Katie!" she shouted, "Here girl!"

Where is she? She thought, looking around.

"Anna!" her brother yelled, "get back here!"

"Not without Katie!" she shouted.

Just then she remembered Katie's favorite spot outside. She dashed to the shed. It was cooler in there and Katie liked to go there to cool down.

"Katie!" she shouted, frantically.

She heard whimpering in the back corner, "Katie," she said, trying to sound calm.

Katie let out a soft bark.

"Come on Katie,' she said, hurriedly.

The puppy quickly ran into her out stretched arms. Outside there was an extremely loud crash. Anna quickly turned to look; her house had just been destroyed by a mobile suit.

"No!" she screamed.

She ran outside towards the mobile suit.

"Mom, Dad!" she screamed, tears running down her face, "MATTHEW!"

Trowa looked at the building Heavyarms had just landed on.

"Shit," he whispered, "I hope no one was home."

"Trowa?" Quatra's voice entered his headset.

"Yeah," he said, standing his gundam up.

"Look behind you," Quatra said.

Trowa moved Heavyarms around and looked at the monitor. The screen showed a girl, running towards the house. He zoomed the camera in. It was a teenage girl. He looked at her face, she was crying.

"Oh no," he whispered, "Someone was home."

He looked at the battle being fought around him, "Quatra go help Heero fight," he said, " I'm going to stay back and guard her."

"Okay, Trowa," he said, "watch for surprise attacks."

"Roger," he answered.

He looked back at the screen where the girl was. She was climbing in the rubble.

"She shouldn't be on that," he whispered.

He looked at another screen at the battle. The allied forces were down to three Aries suits. Hopefully; they don't send more, he thought, it would be a waste. He proceeds towards the rubble where the girl had disappeared into.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna fell into a place of darkness; she landed on the side of her ankle hard and heard it break.

"SHIT!" she cried in pain.

She slowly moved her foot out from under her; the bones in her ankle broke worse. She threw her hand down on her ankle and felt it. It was tender under her touch; she could feel the destroyed bones. She heard something above her, it sounded like a mobile suit coming towards her. Suddenly it was almost above her, when it stopped. She suddenly didn't care what or who was in that mobile suit.

"HELP ME!" she screamed up, nothing.

"HELP ME!" she cried.

"HELLO?" shouted a guy's voice, "WHERE ARE YOU?"

"I FELL IN A HOLE!" she yelled, she could feel her ankle swelling up under her touch.

Above her, she saw a figure appear, "Are you okay?" he asked, speaking regularly.

"I broke my ankle," she cried, the pain was so bad, "please help me."

"Just hang on," he shouted back, "I think I have a rope in my gundam."

Gundam, she thought, is he the one that did this to me?

Trowa ran back to Heavyarm's hand which was still on the ground. He stepped on and Heavyarms automatically began to move. Why he was carrying rope with him he had no idea, he just did. Once inside heavyarms, he first moved towards the hole, without stepping on the debris. He got about two feet away from the hole and stopped. He climbed out and was lowered to the ground. He crossed his fingers, hoping the rope would be long enough. He tied the rope around the gundam's leg. He quickly but carefully ran to the hole, where the girl had fallen. He dropped the rope down the hole, "can you reach the rope!" he shouted.

"No," she said, "I'll try and see if I can crawl over!"

He couldn't see down the dark hole, but he heard movement. He could hear her quiet sobs. He felt the rope moving, that was a good sign.

"I can barely reach it!" she shouted up, "I don't know if my grip is strong enough to hold it."

"Can you stand long enough to tie it around your waist? He asked.

"I don't know," she said, "I can try."

"That's all I ask," he said.

He again felt the rope move, and heard her attempt to stand up. He heard her take a sharp painful breath.

Anna stood on one foot, trying not to put pressure on her bad ankle. She was having problems trying to balance her. She wrapped the rope under her armpits. She tied a knot as best she could, and tested the knot. It seemed tight enough, only one way to find out.

"Okay!" she shouted, "get me out of here!"

"Hold the rope tight!" her rescuer shouted.

She tightened her grip on the rope, and looked up. The boy had disappeared; she could still hear him above.

"Ready!" he shouted.

"Yeah!" she answered.

She felt the rope tug, and slowly lift her off the ground. So far the knot was holding up, as well as the rope. She spoke to soon, she felt the knot begin to loosen, and heard the rope begin to rip.

"Hurry!" she panicked, "My knot is coming undone and the rope is breaking!"

"Okay," he shouted.

Anna tightened her grip, her heart was racing, her stomach in knots. She was so scared. As she got closer to the opening, the knot became looser, and the rope's strength lessened. She thought of Katie, her puppy up there waiting for her. Wait, she thought, I haven't heard anything from her. She tried to climb up the rope as it was moving up. At the opening of the hole she put her hands on the rubble. The harnessed she had made suddenly came undone. She gripped the rubble.

"Help!" she yelled, "the rope came undone!"

Within seconds, she was being lifted the rest of the way up. She lay at his feet, trying to calm herself down. She quickly rolled on her back, and sat up. She didn't see Katie, oh no.

"Where is my dog?" she pleaded.

"What dog?" the boy asked.

"My puppy."

"There wasn't a puppy anywhere."

Anna struggled to get to her feet; a pair of arms were under her arms supporting her.

"KATIE!" she cried. Nothing.

"KATIE!" again there was nothing.

Suddenly on the other side of the hole, she heard something. It sounded like whining.

"Over there," she said, quickly.

The boy stepped in front of her, and hoisted her on his back. He rested his arms under her legs, and carefully walked over to the whining. It was coming from under a pile of wood.

"Please put me down," she panicked.

"You must be careful," he warned, removing the arm under the good leg and sitting her down.

Anna quickly fell to the ground, wincing at the sharp pain in her ankle. She began pulling small pieces of rubble, while the boy worked on the bigger pieces. She stopped when she saw the tail; she slowly picked up the last remaining piece off the animal. There they Katie, covered in dirt and bleeding from several different places. She couldn't tell where they were.

"Oh Katie," she whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks.

She was so afraid to touch the animal. The pilot kneeled down, and felt the dog's chest, "she is still breathing. Her heart rate is slow but steady."

She gently lifted the dog up, and cradled her in her arms. She was crying not just because of the pain, but an also because Katie was alright. Another Gundam landed beside the other one and the cockpit opened.

"Do you need help Trowa?" the other pilot shouted.

Trowa stood up and looked at the pilot, "Yeah Quatra I do."

Anna didn't look up; she stared down at the puppy, whose breaths were weak and short. A shadow casted over Anna, and stood there.

The one name Trowa bent down, "What's your name?" he asked, calmly.

"Anna," she whispered.

"We need to get you away from the rubble," he said, "before anymore of it collapses. Quatra I want you to take the puppy."

"All right," he said, leaning over Anna.

She just sat there, starring at the puppy; she slowly looked up at Quatra. He had a kind face, like someone she could trust. She carefully handed the puppy to him.

"I'll be careful," he said, gently.

She nodded, not being able to form the words she wanted. He walked towards his gundam.

"Are you ready to go?" Trowa asked her.

"Yes," she whispered.

He held out his hand for her to take, once placed in his hand he helped her to her feet, and crouched down slightly. Anna placed her arms around his neck, and he lifted her. Once he had her in a good grip, he began walking to his gundam. She laid her head on his back, and finally began to sob uncontrollably. It hit her that she had lost everything; her brother was hidden in the rubble, more than likely dead. She was homeless, she had nothing. They reached the gundam, as the other one lifted off the ground, and flew away.


	3. Chapter 3

Trowa set her down in the small space that was left in the cockpit. It was a very tight fit. She had barely any room to move, and the position looked uncomfortable, yet she seemed not to care. She was still crying hard, he couldn't blame her either. She lost everything; he had no memories to even cry about. This was going to be a long flight for her too. He had to fly to the newly completed L6 colony clusters. He started up Heavyarms and looked at the oxygen left. He had just enough for the both of them to get back to the colony, with maybe five minutes worth to spare. It was going to be an hour long flight. He hated having to fly all the way to earth, just to fight one battle. He sighed and turned all systems to go.

"Have you ever been in space?" he asked.

She remained silent, but nodded.

"Well it's a little different leaving in one of these," he said, "I apologize a head of time for the rough ride."

Again she remained silent. Since the only light in the suit was from the computers, he couldn't tell if she was still crying or not. He turned his focus back on the computer screen, and lifted Heavyarms off the ground.

About an hour later, Trowa was pulling into the mobile suit entrance wing of the colony. It had been a long ride; he needed to get her to the hospital.

"Your clear to exit," said one of the attendants.

"Roger," he answered unbuckling his harness.

He opened the cockpit door, then looked over at the girl, he got her in there how was he going to get her out? Well, he got her in there so he was going to have to get her out of there. He could take out the seat but that would take a while to do.

"Hey," he whispered.

She looked up at him.

"Do you think you could help me get you out of here?" he asked, "I just need you to use your arms to boost yourself up. I'll grab your ankle and hold it in still, so you don't bump it."

She just looked at him a moment, then nodded. She slowly pushed herself off the ground, to a sitting position. Trowa put his hands under her arms and slowly lifted her to her feet. It was hard for to get her out, because they were both hunched over. He was able to guide her out of the small cockpit; she only bumped her foot once. Once in the zero gravity mobile holding area, he was able to get her on his back and float to the upper exit.

After an hour trip and another two hours in the emergency room, Anna was finally in a hospital room. She didn't understand why, but the doctors insisted she stay overnight for observation. She really wanted to see Katie, they had taking her to an animal hospital on the other side of the colony. She lay on her bed looking outside of the window; it was her first time outside of the earth. She missed her family so much, she wasn't crying anymore though. She had exhausted herself; she didn't have to strength to cry anymore. Her rescuer had stayed with her through the admitting process than as soon as she got her room, he left. That whole time he was with her, he didn't say much. Something about him though, she liked.

"Trowa," she said quietly.

She could feel her eyes growing extremely heavy. Finally she gave up trying to keep them open, and closed her eyes. She drifted into a dreamless sleep.

When she woke up, the room was dark except for the light above her bed. She looked around the room, and in the corner of the room was a shadowed figure, asleep in the chair. She sat up, and squinted her eyes to make out the figure. She could barely make out the person there, but she was sure it was Trowa. She mentally kicked herself, she had taking off her glasses when all hell had broken loose at her house. They were probably completely destroyed. She looked around where she laid for the remote that lifted and lowered the back of the bed. Finally; finding it hanging beside the bed, pressed the button to lift it up straight. Once up to a comfortable position, she laid her body back and relaxed. Her head was throbbing; she guessed it was from the fall. She wasn't paying attention when the doctor had rallied off all the injuries (if there were many) She looked down at her body, she say several large bruises on her arms, two places had stitches. She could feel the heavy weight of a cast on her broken ankle; she didn't ever feel like moving the sheets to see what her legs looked like. She picked the remote up, and pointed it at the TV and turned it on. The channel that came on was a news channel.

"A mobile suit battle broke out on planet earth today," the anchor said, "we have footage which was sent in to us, of a small house which was the only known destruction caused by this battle."

In the corner of her eye she saw Trowa lift his head and look at her. She didn't look away from the TV set though. She heard him dragging his chair over to the bed, and stopped the chair beside her (upper body) he looked at the TV as well.

The clip came on the T.V.; it was of her house while the mobile suit battle was happening.

"My house," she whispered shocked, "that's my house."

The clip suddenly ended and the anchor said, "We have received word that there was a family living there at the time, and that only one of those people survived that crash. If you have any information regarding this incident please contact the station. Everyone at the station is praying for the survivor, and would like to talk to them."

"That bad?" she finally said to him.

"Yeah," he said.

"You were in one of the Gundams weren't you?" she asked, not looking away from the TV.

"I was in the one that destroyed your house and your life," he said quietly.

She looked away from the TV and at him. He was looking down at his hands.

"There was nothing I could do. It was a surprise attack from oz. We were there to restock on supplies," he continued, "I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. By the time I had realized there were civilians, I was already on top of your house. I didn't know anyone was home until I saw you running towards the destroyed house. That's when I told the other pilot to get rid of the enemy. I wasn't going to leave that house without getting you out safely. I didn't even know you, but I was worried about you."

She was confused about what she felt. Part of her hated him for destroying her life, yet she was touched that he had stopped fighting that battle to save her. Her heart was racing at that moment; she didn't know why it was.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

He could read her blank expression. He could see the confusion in her eyes.

"I don't know," she finally said, "part of me hates you so much for destroying everything I had. Another part of me is an emotion I can't explain. You realized what you did and then risked your own life to save me. Can't say that has ever happened to me. No one body has gone out of their way to help, well except my brother."

"Was he there?" he asked.

"We were playing cards on the back porch," she said, looking at her hands, "my parents were inside the house. I realized that Katie had taken shelter in the shed out back and I ran to get her. When I had found her and picked her up, that's when I heard a loud crash. I had never heard such a loud crash before, when I turned around there was your mobile suit sitting on my house. That's when I ran towards the house, as you were getting up. After that I don't remember much, except being in a dark hole, and seeing a rope slid down to me, after that is a blur."

Trowa stayed silent, he had destroyed her family. She had a family that she loved, unlike him who had no past. Now she was just like him, she had nothing.

"I am so sorry about what I have done to you," he said standing up, "I'll just let myself out, I won't bother you again."

For some reason, Anna didn't want him to go. She reached her hand up and grabbed his hand.

"Please stay with me," she said, " you may have destroyed my family and everything I loved, but you saved my life. I have a chance to continue living. My parents always told me to never hold a grudge on someone. I can't hold a grudge on you. Besides it wasn't your fault. It was that damn Oz. I am more pissed at them than I am with you, Trowa."

He looked at her hand, holding on to his. He knew he could have just pulled his hand from hers and kept going, but he couldn't do that. She was forgiving him for what he had done. Any other person would have wanted him to go and hoped he would feel sorry for the rest of his life. He looked down at her, her eyes were clouding with tears, he felt something in his heart. An emotion he didn't know. Whatever it was, he listen to it and sat down on the chair.

"You really want me to stay?" he asked her.

She nodded and laid back on the bed. She laced her fingers with his and turned her attention back to the TV.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day her doctor decided she was okay to go 'home.' Where was home now? Trowa had borrowed a car from the base, so he could pick her up. They both didn't mention anything about holding hands. As she sat in the passenger seat, she looked outside amazed by the passing scenery. Where is he taking me? She thought. She looked ahead and saw a circus tent coming into view.

"Why are we going to the circus?" she asked.

"I'm not only a gundam pilot," he said.

"You're a circus performer?" she asked.

"Lion tamer," he said, " and a acrobatic clown. It's the only past I have."

"Wow," she said, "I've never met a circus performer. So I'm living here?"

He nodded, "Until you are feeling better than you can do whatever."

"Can I help out?" she asked, "Just sitting around doesn't sound like fun."

"If Catherine thinks you can," he said, "she can help you get to know circus life."

"Who's Catherine?" she asked.

"My Older sister," he said, "At least that's what I have always known her as.

He pulled the car onto the Circus lot and parked the car by the big top. He stopped the car and turned it off. He quickly go out and rushed around to get her crutches. Anna opened the door and put her feet on the ground. The weight of the cast made it hard to lift her foot, although the medical shoe wasn't heavy, just the cast which extended to just below her knee. Trowa set the crutches against the car and helped her to her feet. She placed one hand on his shoulder and grabbed one of the crutches and placed it under one of her arms, and then did the same with the other. She took a few steps forward, to get the feel of the crutches. She looked back at Trowa, as he closed the door. He was very cute, average build, about an inch taller than her, green eyes, brown hair. She really liked the way his bangs popped out, covering one of his eyes. She looked away before he could catch her staring at him. She focused on the circus people working around her. Trash cans were being set out, vendors were getting their machines ready to make food.

"What time is the show?" she asked Trowa as he stopped beside her.

"In about three hours," he answered putting his hand in his pants pockets.

Anna watch the opening of the tent open up, and performers filing in and out of the big top.

"Can I meet your lions?" she asked.

"Can't see why it would hurt," he said, " about time to get them out of their cage to let them stretch their legs."

"Awesome," she said excited.

Although on the outside she looked happy, inside she felt empty without Katie. She was so worried about her she was only a puppy. No one told her how she was doing. She prayed her only family would survive.

"Follow me," he said walking forward.

She didn't ask questions, just followed him. He didn't talk much, at least not to her. I wonder why he can't remember his past, Anna asked herself, Was he hurt or something? All around her, circus workers were looking at her and at Trowa. Was he embarrassed? She continued to follow him around the large tent, passing trailers and other performers, some looked at her strangely but a lot of them greeted her with a smile. He was walking really fast, she was having problems keeping up with him. She was already running out of breath, she had to work extra hard to move.

"Trowa," she said out of breath, "slow…down. I can't go that fast."

He stopped walking and looked at her, "I'm sorry I didn't realize I was walking to fast," he apologized.

"You seem to have a lot on your mind," she said, finally caught up.

He shrugged, "A lot going on," he said, walking again but slower.

"I know what you mean," Anna said, walking beside him, "do you think you could take me back to Earth? I want to see if I can find anything that survived."

"I was going to wait to tell you this," Trowa said, "let's sit down on the hay bales."

Anna was worried now, as she followed him to the two bales of hay that were sitting by themselves. Once they were sat down, Trowa reached into his pants pockets and pulled little stuff out of both.

"Quatra went back your house and searched through everything," he said.

"And?" Anna asked.

"He found your parents bodies in the rubble," Trowa said, "he never found your brothers body. He looked through all of the remains of your house and it wasn't there."

"So he could be alive?" she asked, with some hope in her voice.

"It's possible," Trowa said, "Quatra also found some things you might want."

Trowa laid the objects that had been in his pockets, on her lap. Anna picked up a folded picture. It was last month, at her birthday party. Her and her brother were sitting on the two person swing, and her dad took the picture. Anna felt tears build behind her eyes as she laid the picture down. Next she picked up her passport, she had renewed just last week. Her bank card was there, and the key to her parents lock boxes. Her parents had told her years earlier that in the lock box was both of their wills, and her and her brother's birth certificate. Her mother also had some of her grandmother's valuable jewelry in the box, which was to be given to her on her wedding day. The last thing was another key, one that looked so familiar to her, but she just didn't know how it was. Memories came rushing back to her suddenly, ones that were new to her. Blue prints of a mobile suit came to her mind, ones she had found in her father's office. Her father had been a mobile suit engineer. She remembered her father telling her that in his lock boxes was an instruction box that could never fall into the hands of Oz. Terms began entering her mind, military terms.

"Are you okay?" Trowa said, breaking her thoughts.

"Strange memories," she said, "military terms, blue prints, I don't know why. Top secret information my father would tell me when I was little, when I would sit on his lap in his office. I was very young then so I didn't know what he was talking about, but I knew what a secret was. I need to go to Earth, Trowa. My parents lock box, I need to get it."

She hadn't realized that her voice had become frantic as she ended what she was saying. More memories were entering her mind, she was getting confused, overwhelmed. Something about hidden secrets and mobile suits called Gundams. What was it all, and why wouldn't it stop. She cradled her head in her hands, she was getting dizzy.

"Trowa," she paniced, "I'm dizzy…confused. Please Trowa make the memories stop."

Trowa looked around them, no one was near them to hear her. He placed his hand on her should and pulled her to his chest and held her.

"Don't fight them," he said, quietly, "if you fight them they will only get worse. You have to calm yourself down or they will keep coming faster."

Anna knew that, but her body wasn't listening to him.

"Please…Trowa," he pleaded, "get me out of here, please."

Maybe that would be the best thing for her. Being in a busy place when unknown memories were remembered wasn't the best place to be. He knew from his own experiences. He looked up to see Catherine walking towards him smiling, as she got closer her smile faded at the sight of Anna. His sister sped up the rest of the way to him.

"What's wrong, Trowa?" she said worriedly.

"I have to get her out of her," he said, "she is having memories of her childhood coming back to her all at once. She is confused, and frantic. I have to leave, let manager know please."

He stood up, but kept the weeping Anna close to him. He grabbed her crutches with his free hand and whispered, "I am getting you out of here."

She nodded and said nothing. She used one of her hands, to wipe her eyes. Trowa placed one of her arms acrossed his shoulder, and acted as her crutch.

"Okay," Catherine said, not asking any questions, "be careful."

Trowa nodded and escorted Anna away from the circus.


End file.
